He'll be back
by raven.kid24
Summary: Stile gets kidnapped but shows up again with a new pack of friends and a lost memory.


He'll be back ( or Stiles gets kidnapped and shows up with a large number of new friends and with no memories about the werewolf thing.)

It was really late in the evening when Scott left the animal pharmacy , where he supposed to work. He didn't want to stay this long today but Liam his beta had shown up at six to discuss the werewolf killing virus , the serial killer and his own problems of being a werewolf. And when Scott finally told him to go home it was nine pm and he still had to do medical stuff. Even if he wasn't be an alpha , which was quite awesome it wasn't easy for him these days. Before his best friend Stiles Stilinski get kidnapped he helped him a lot with solving the mysteries of mythology and he always showed up with good ideas. But now Scott was all alone , perhaps not really alone he still had a large number of friends. Although the friendship with Stiles was a special one . They had known each other since kindergarten and stayed friend even if they were outsiders , no ones in high school at first , which changed when Scott became a werewolf. The whole being a werewolf and do not kill your best friend at full moon never scared Stiles so much to break up their friendship .Often Stiles himself had been risk his life to rescue Scott and now he had been kidnapped. And Scott _the true alpha_ ? Fuck the title or its meaning. Scott hadn't done anything to stop this. He looked after him the last month so much his mum asked him if he wanted to live in the woods . But every time Scott had entered the woods he always appeared alone. And Scott got more and more hopeless. He knew that Stiles disappeared after he bite Liam. Scott was totally focused with Liam to stay calm and to get him on the right road to become a good werewolf , he didn't recognize the danger until it was too late and Stiles was gone. It happened after school , the sheriff phoned him to ask if he had seen Stiles in school today but being a full time daddy for a confused and angry puppy called Liam Dunbar Scott wasn't curious his bro never come to school at this Wednesday. So he searched for Stiles with Liam , Derek and Malia, who was crying a lot because she really loved Stiles and it seemed that she lost half of her soul by the lack of Stiles like Scott. Lydia herself didn't spoke she stayed really quite trying to sense Stiles 's death but fortunately that never happened. And now Scott had survived a virus which killed werewolves and mythological creatures and the kidnapping of Stiles still hurt more as one hundred sixty five fights with a pack of the alpha being alphas of the alpha werewolves in alpha history. He hoped his best friend to be safe and he could feel he was alive but was he in secure? With a deep sigh he got on his bike and cycled home.

,,Mum! I'm home!" Scott yelled when he entered the house. Tired he kicked his bag in the corner of the floor and went towards the kitchen to get some food. His mum seemed to sleep and with a brief check out he was sure. Sometimes the advantages of werewolf ears were really useful. But right know his stomach growled dangerously and he opened the fridge to check its contents. After several minutes of tugging his whole head in the fridge Scott decided to make himself a sandwich and to have a calcium rich milk drink. _Stiles would tease me to rather be a little kitten than a werewolf if he saw me with my milk._ Scott knew that he shouldn't think of his best friend so much but sometimes just little thing like very often used phrases or activities remained him at Stiles. Sometimes every guy or even woman looked like Stiles and Scott remembered one time when he stopped a funeral because he was sure his best friend would lay in the coffin. But that was about a month ago and Scott hoped his life would go one. He still wanted to become a veterinary and helped his beta to control himself. But Scott had failed his promise. To keep everybody safe was his meaning of life and somehow he felt broken to not see his friend again. But right now he just wanted to eat and get to bed . With his glass full of the white substance everybody called milk and a delicious sandwich Scott turned toward the living room when he smelled something strange. He looked into the dark dining room and felt his stomach twitch. He knew this scent even if a huge layer of illness , weakness and the opposing of a hot environment was covering it. Before his brain could solve the scent problem a shadow unstuck of the wall and appeared in his sight. Suddenly the glass of milk got out of his hand and cracked on the ground . The milk splashed towards the shadow. But it wasn't a shadow . Stiles stood in the dining room totally dirty and thin with a desperate look on his face. His hair was longer than before and his expression could be compared to a war coming home after a long and cruel war.

,,Stiles , is that you?" Scott couldn't believe to see his lost friend again. The boy nodded and Scott hugged the thin silhouette of Stiles Stilinski . ,,You're back. I'm so glad you're back. Never get kidnapped again! Understood?" His voice sounded hurt but Scott smiled so brightly to be a concurrence to the sun. Stiles nodded again his happy expression was all Scott needed right now. God he missed him so much! ,,I have so much questions but I think you need something to eat don't you? And you should sleep man! You looked like a zombie!" He smacked his friend's shoulder lightly and pushed him towards the kitchen. ,, Just one question: Is there someone who wants to kill you?" ,,No, but there are some friends of mine outside the house. You know I wanted to check if you still live here and the others are waiting outside." Although he was really thin and looked fragile he had the same voice and the same calm type before he left. ,, Can they stay, too? I understand it's quite a lot for you and if you say no that's fine with me I think." ,,Slim it Stiles , if you trust them I' ll do it too. Friends of yours are always welcome." ,,Thanks mate. I'm really glad to have a friend like you. It would be sad to not remembering you." Scott frowned. Has he said not remembering? ,,Did you lose your mind or something?" He asked carefully. ,,Yes it' s really difficult to understand but my kidnappers forced me into a glade which was separated from outside by a giant maze with no memories of my early life and me and thirty others had to get out , what we did. Well not all of us but eleven guys who also survived a travel in a desert including my friends Minho , Teresa , Newt , Aris , Brenda and Jorge who are outside. But the reasons why we were forced into this is really difficult to answer." Scott looked at his friend in a glance of full horror and confusing. Slowly he answered: ,,OOokkkayyyy… first your friends and you sleep here one night and then we solve this problem ,don't we?" Stiles nodded and together they went to get his friends.

First it was a challenge for Scott to not freak out cause everybody of Stiles' pack looked hungry , dirty and tired. They all looked at him desperately, like he was the anchor to hold on. ,, Okay ladies and gentlemen please be quiet and follow me upstairs. My mum sleeps and I don't want to stay awake the whole night to explain why six teenagers and the long lost but surprisingly not dead Stiles are in our house." Scott advised and led them towards his bedroom. ,,I think it's better if you're staying in my room. I know it's small but I can get blankets and pillows." He apologised the sleep over circumstances. ,,It's perfect." A blond boy said. ,, You're really nice and I thank you so much." ,,You're welcome. I'm glade to help you and get my friend back." After he had got the necessary pillows and blankets he wished everybody a good night, while he himself slept on the sofa. But unfortunately he had to get up to clean up the floor and to throw away the broken pieces of his glass.

I'm not a English person but I hope everything is clear and you enjoy the Maze Runner / Teen Wolf Crossover.

If you are interested in next chapter be prepare to meet Isaac , Liam and Malia again.( Basically the whole pack.) I'm writing in Scott's POV. That might change.

So I wish everybody a nice week end and yeah a good life.


End file.
